The Darkest Moment Is Just Before Dawn
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: Three words: Inuyasha, Rosary, Dagger. Please r r. [InuKag] EDITED


Gooooooooooooooooooooood morning ppl!  
  
Welcome to another one of me short, angsty, one-shots.  
  
Seriously, I don't know what's up lately with me and angst. I just seemed to be in an angst-type mood.  
  
Not that it's bad, right?  
  
Right!  
  
Oh yeah, the song I added in is "My Immortal", by Evanescence. If you haven't heard it, you should. It rocks!  
  
**Disclaimer**: One day I will become the CEO of Microsoft!! Then I shall use my trillions of dollars to BUY Inuyasha from Rumiko takahashi!! MUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
** *~*~*~*~***  
  
**_The_****_ Darkest Moment Is Just Before Dawn  
__ A Tragedy By Falcon_  
  
*****~*~*~*~*  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground as the rosary he wore turned purple and activated, suddenly weighing a ton on his poor neck.  
  
The ebony-haired girl stormed off from another futile attempt to really 'talk' to her hanyou friend. She'd woken up, it was an about an hour until dawn, and an hour until Inuyasha's blood would return.  
  
The spell wore off and Inuyasha still sat face down in the muddy earth.  
_  
 My immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
_  
Thinking. . .  
  
Thinking of how symbolic the rosary was.  
  
Sure, the rosary bound him and Kagome together.  
  
**But only physically**.  
  
That's as far down as it went.  
  
_And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone   
_  
He lay there for a few more minutes, before Inuyasha got up and moved forward, running quietly through the silent forest as fast as his human pace would let him. He finally stopped at a lake in the middle of the forest, perching on a large, flat boulder that overlooked it.  
  
He surveyed his image in the still waters below him-  
  
And saw himself, emotionless, cold, and uncaring.  
  
He laughed bitterly and flicked the heavy necklace, warm from his body heat, with his finger.  
  
Yes, the rosary bound him and Kagome together.  
  
_But it was breaking them apart inside.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_  
With each time he was sent plummeting to the ground, each 'sit' she screamed, it showed more and more how little Kagome could trust him.  
  
**And you can't love if you can't trust**.  
  
It was killing him inside. Just like with his mother, just like with Kikyo.  
  
It was happening again. Time turned over and started again, an endless nightmare that never ceased into a dream. . . He couldn't stand to live this way. He had never wanted to see another woman hurt. A plan began formulating in his mind—he had been thinking for the last few days, watching, surprisingly silent, the rest of his companions. They mixed together well. . . they had no need for any rosary. . .**

**But he did.**

And the thought that he alone could not be trusted at all hurt too much. In truth, it had never bothered him before, but now it killed him internally. . .

Now it felt like his life was all fake. The so called "happiness" that everyone supposedly achieved some time in their life seemed like a **surreal dream. For all his life, he trained and fought hard to simply survive. The "happiness" that the villagers had daily seemed to evade him for his entire lifespan so far. At one point in his life, he had believed that such thing existed. But now. . . it seemed fake. **A fluke**. **An illusion that was never real, a legend that was never true**. Something that one could only understand if they were born with this happiness.  According to the fairy tales his mother had told him as a child, everyone had a **happily ever after.****

**So why didn't he?  
  
Inuyasha stared at his reflection again, looking over his glossy black hair and brilliant violet orbs, before looking up at the inky black moonless sky.  
  
**Tonight.**  
  
He watched and waited as the last few minutes until dawn approached, eyes raised to the eastern rim of the world, eyes blank in deep thought. He reached into the sleeve of his red haori, eyes still trained to the east., watching the dark black of night transform slowly to a dull gray. . .   
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me   
_  
**And suddenly stabbed himself**.  
  
For a minute, the pain was numb.  
  
He wrenched the dagger he held in a half-circle and pulled it out, observing the shinning blade now covered in blood. His blood.   
  
For seconds few, he sat saw there on his knees, before blood suddenly gushed out of his wound and he collapsed.  
  
The rosary rolled off his neck, dark beads and white fangs slowing moving away from him, stopping as a few silver hairs captured it and held prisoner.   
  
He slowly got to his knees and had to steady himself with his arms.  
  
The sun rose then, a golden ball of fire rolling over the eastern sky, shinning golden rays over the land, calling out for the earth to awaken.**

  
He smirked, feeling his hanyou blood return, feeling the pain numb momentarily. His glossy charcoal hair shifted to a shinning silver, his eyes changing colors as well, but the expression nor his thoughts never changed.   
  
Gritting his teeth, he sat back on his heels and picked up the rosary and the blood-stained dagger, ignoring the fire wave of burning pain that streakedthrough his body.  
  
It was for the best.  
  
It was really amazing how such a harmless item as a necklace could cause **so much internal pain.  
  
_ You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me   
_  
His vision was beginning to blur from loss of blood. He would have to complete his task before his energy ran out on him.  
  
Smirking bitterly to himself, Inuyasha got to work.  
  
--*--  
  
Kagome wandered through the forest.  
  
She'd called Inuyasha's name at least thirty times, and his sensitive hearing could most definitely hear her.  
  
So he must be ignoring her.  
  
When she got her hands on him--   
  
She left the thought hanging and walked into a clearing where the lake was. Temporarily blinded by the bright morning sun, she held her arm over her face to shade her eyes and glanced around the area. She spied the dark granite rock near the lake bank and a red lump sitting on it. _There you are,  she thought. __I really need to talk to him. I was gonna pologize, but if he's just going to ignore me then he can kiss the ground. . .!  
  
"There you are Inuyasha! Why haven't you~"  
  
She suddenly broke off.  
  
The red lump was not only Inuyasha. . .  
  
**But his blood.**_****  
  
She rushed forward to his sprawled out body and touched his hand.  
  
It was freezing cold.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." she whispered as crystalline tears welled in her eyes and started dripping down her face in fair waterfalls.   
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_   
  
Inuyasha was sprawled out on the rock. Blood still dripped out of his chest. He held a dagger in one hand and the rosary in the other.  
  
Kagome touched his hand with the rosary again. Seeing the necklace in his limp hand, instantly a wave of remorse penetrated her mind for her last coherent thought.   
  
He had killed himself.  
  
Then she noticed the rosary. She picked it up, turning it over in her hand. The smooth black beads and white fangs felt different then before. It had words inscribed in some of the beads. She picked it up and started reading, different Japanese Kanji inscribed in separate beads.  
  
"Anger, Pain, Damage, Ache, Distrust, Betrayal, Disloyalty, Heartbreak. . ." She trailed off, more tears filling her eyes as she read the words inscribed on the white fangs. "Love, Peace, Freedom. . ."  
  
Carved hastily into the rock they were sitting on were the words 'It's for the best, Kagome. I'll love you forever'.  
  
**

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me   
_  
The words got smaller and harder to read toward the end of the message, signifying his failing strength.  
  
Kagome cried hard, slumping over Inuyasha's body, disregarding the blood that stained all her clothes. She laid her head where she always was when she rode his back and sobbed bitterly, clutching the rosary in her fingers.  
  
She didn't know how much pain the rosary could cause.  
  
Not just physical pain.  
  
Emotional damage.  
  
Emotional damage that Inuyasha had to suffer all his life.  
  
**He had killed himself because he thought that she didn't trust him.  
**  
"I love you, Inuyasha. . ." She whispered. Her tears dripped onto his face, the salty water rolling down both their cheeks, although only one lived. . .  
  
She brushed Inuyasha's face with her fingers.  
  
His eyes were glazed over, but he had died with a small smile on his face.

She tried to fight the gloom setting over her soul, but it felt like the world was crashing down around her. She had caused him so much pain, so much frustration, so much anger, he had **destroyed himself.   
  
It seemed like ages before Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came upon the scene. They all rushed forward to Kagome, who refused to let go of Inuyasha's body, now wearing the rosary herself, cradling his limp form in her arms and rocking slowly to and fro, the tears in her eyes dried out.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango choked out. "What happened?" She hoped with every fiber of her being that this scene was not real. . .  
  
"I-Inuyasha stabbed himself when he was a h-human. . . right before the sun began to rise. And. . . He d-died. . . He planned it all out. . . To use his hanyou strength to sustain him long enough for him to w-write a m- message. . ." The hysterical girl broke down, weeping uncontrollably.  
  
Sango held her and tried comforting her, but she, too, could not control her tears and two girls cried together.   
  
Miroku began praying for Inuyasha's soul, but the expression of unbearable sadness etched into his features did little to hide the deep grief within his heart.   
  
Shippo hopped over to Kagome and started wailing right along with her, clutching her skirt and burying his small head into her side.  
  
They all mourned the death of their friend, not as a fighting force, but as a grieved group of friends.  
  
_ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along   
_  
**Sometimes, the darkest moment truly is just before dawn.**  
  
**~*~* End *~*~**  
  
I do not know what is up with me and suicide lately, so don't bother asking. I just got this idea when I was going to sleep, and I was in a sort of angst-y mood, so. . . yeah.  
  
I know, I know, this is one of the shortest fics I have ever written. It's only 6 pages, but there isn't much for me to write out in the first place.**

**Note: This has just gone through re-editing! **


End file.
